blast from the past
by Becky4
Summary: a member of sg1's past comes back to haunt them. Daniel fic
1. Default Chapter

Alex walked along the university's corridor, having transferred from oxford just a few weeks ago there was still difficulty in figuring the way around the maze that was the campus. Having uprooted through job reasons, it was a necessary measure to situate Alex in a lecturing position at a nearby university. The fact that being a famous and respected archaeologist and anthropologist meant there was little trouble in attaining the position.  
  
  
  
Nearing the lecture hall the sound of argument assailed the ears of all within a 30-mile radius; preparing for the worst Alex entered the hall. Scanning the room eye's met scattered paper, pens, and course books, finally they rested on the front end of the hall near what used to be a desk.  
  
"Do you generally welcome your lecturers with the same courtesy, or is it just for my benefit?" the statement seemed to echo around the enclosed area.  
  
While most stopped their raucous the two fighting seemed to be so caught up in themselves that they carried on pummelling each other.  
  
Sighing Alex started down the steps towards the two boys who seemed to have degenerated into the ancestors they were now studying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daniel, could we not just of e- mailed this Alex Fella, did we really have to traipse all the way to his university" moaned a certain colonel.  
  
"It's very important I see him in person not only has he continued some of my earlier research but he has been on several important digs in Egypt, some that have retrieved artefacts which give us a greater understanding of the gual'ds. And Jack it would be nice just once if I could meet someone who actually believes some of my wilder idea's"  
  
  
  
"Ok, Ok, I get the message we go see this Alex fella, but then can we please go, we are due back on base in four hours, and I don't want to have to explain to the General why, he had to postpone an important mission, because you had to have a chin wag with a fellow archaeologist."  
  
A frustrated, hot and sticky Sam already annoyed because of the heat decided it was time to snap  
  
"Look, Daniel will be as quick as he can, and you Jack will put up with it because you're his friend and you have no appreciation or desire for a black eye"  
  
"Is that an order Carter? Or just a suggestion?" Jack replied.  
  
"Take it in whatever way you like sir"  
  
With that statement Sam smiled and continued on up the corridor.  
  
Following Sam's retreating figure both men ceased their quarrelling and continued walking towards lecture room 2b.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having finally restored order to the room Alex was now handing out the homework assignments, the two fighters had been given another particularly hard question on evolution. Hearing the final bell ring out she noticed the students scrape their chairs as they prepared to leave.  
  
  
  
"Those bell's are as loud as I remember them " Daniel muttered.  
  
Remembering his graduation from university he reminisced on how complicated life had seemed to him then, but in comparison to now it wasn't even on the first rung of any ladder.  
  
"Hay I think they are leaving"  
  
"Stating the obvious aren't you Jack" Sam quipped  
  
"Major if you want to continue speaking to me like that then I can quiet happily arrange a reprimand for you" an already bored Jack replied  
  
"No sir that wont be necessary",  
  
"O'Neill we are infact on downtime, therefore you are at this point in time not a superior officer to the major but an equal a reprimand would not be an appropriate measure" Teal'c interjected.  
  
As Teal'c noticed a very particular look from O'neil he decided it was best to stop this line of reasoning.  
  
Having reached the doors to the hall Daniel decided to wait until the class had exited, SGC 1 remained stationary outside as a voice echoed from inside the lecture room.  
  
"Did I give you permission to leave? The bell is a signal to me not to you. If I ever enter this class again and find the disruption I did today an extra assignment will be the least of your worries. I will personally supervise your washing of the entire collection of artefacts from the university's archaeological unit. Am I understood"  
  
Seeing the bent heads and guilt racked expressions of the class Alex dismissed them after collecting the homework due in this lesson.  
  
Picking up her paper's Alex prepared to leave.  
  
  
  
"I thought you said this Alex bloke would be here" Jack whispered  
  
"Well that's what I was told, maybe she's a cover teacher or something"  
  
Alex heard the door open and looking up she noticed four people enter through the top door. One an attractive woman with short blond hair was preceded by a man of about Alex's age he had an energetic aura about him, he also had glasses perched upon his nose, the years hadn't changed him greatly but he had lost the look of cherubic innocence that he had when she had seen him last. She had expected to see him again but perhaps not quite so soon! That left two other men one a little older than the man with glasses looked rough around the edges but with a bored expression it was clear he didn't want to be here. Lastly a man of taller stature than the two others he seemed quiet and a curious expression pervaded his face.  
  
Resting her books in the crook of one arm Alex waited for them to reach the front of the hall.  
  
Walking through the door Daniel saw a young woman; straight dark hair rolled over her shoulders, laying a path that rested in waves over her shoulders. A blaze of green rested around her pupils, a slim build accompanied the fine clear features that seemed to light a flame in his memory.  
  
Jack reached the woman first, close up he could see her eyes eye's that seemed a little tired. She then proceeded to speak  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
" Yeah were looking for Professor Alex Hemmings he was supposed to be here, obviously he's not." Jack replied  
  
"Obviously" Alex replied with what may have appeared to be a small smile shadowed her face for a mere moment.  
  
By now Jack was irritated bordering on irate, Daniel had brought them out here to meet someone who might have been able to assist him In a particularly difficult translation, only to find said doctor wasn't here, just some slip of a girl with an amused expression on her face  
  
"Look lady, can you or can you not tell us where this bloke Alex is?"  
  
Annoyed herself now Alex replied with a short and decidedly sharp  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on then guy's lets go, she can't help us, and Daniel next time you decide you need some help with a translation write a letter and actually arrange a meeting, save us all wasting our time  
  
As Jack reached the door Daniel spoke again  
  
"Look Jack she may still be able to help us she is still a lecturer here and obviously she is qualified in translation"  
  
With a long stare then a huff, Jack agreed and turning around to signal the woman they discovered her retreating figure exit the door to their right.  
  
  
  
With a smile and a shake of her head Alex exited the lecture hall, it was still suprising for others to find that not only was Prof. A Hemmings young but more amazingly a woman. She remembered how on her first dig it had taken a while for the locals and older colleagues to accept her authority. Even now in her present career not suprisingly there was a faction that did not accept her as an equal, it had been a long time since she had let it bother her though.  
  
"Hay, lady you wanna wait up a minuet?"  
  
Shaking her head she decided that she didn't particularly want to 'wait up'.  
  
Still hearing the footsteps echoing behind her and the loud bellowing she turned on her heel and stopped.  
  
"Hay lady maybe you can help us if you don't know were this Alex fellow is?"  
  
It was the older, ruder man that was at this point shouting after her.  
  
Seeing a stony look on the woman's face Daniel decided it was time to intervene before Jack muddied waters any more.  
  
"Er sorry, it's just we travelled a few hundred miles to see the Professor and it was for a very important matter, a translation which I can't seem to decipher and a friend recommend his name to me and his work is regarded highly in this field and maybe as your teaching his class you can help me?" after a large breath in Daniel fell silent and regarded the women with what he hoped was a forlorn look.  
  
Observing a very needy look Alex decided that after such a speech she couldn't help smiling, Daniel hadn't changed at all, whereas she had changed beyond all recognition.  
  
"I'm afraid Alex isn't here, He never has been, but I would be pleased to help you. I'm Prof. Elizabeth 'Alexandria' Hemmings"  
  
Gazing at three shocked and one amused face Alex turned and continued walking towards the swing doors which lined the end of the corridor.  
  
Without glancing around She spoke once more  
  
"I know a great office just around the corner, you can let me have a look at the inscriptions then Dr Jackson"  
  
" How did the Professor know your name Daniel?" The rich tones of Teal'c voice echoed around the corridor  
  
"Yeah Daniel how?" Jack repeated  
  
Sam noticed that Daniel just looked stumped.  
  
Then whispered between his lips came a phrase not many people have heard Daniel utter: -  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
Three faces just looked in stupefied silence and watched as he went from pale to green then back to pale.  
  
With a voice that was unlike his normal tones he answered their questions  
  
"She is erm well I suppose she kind of is erm .my wife" 


	2. chapter 2: The close shave

"Dr Jackson was not sh'aree your wife?" T'ceal was puzzled Dr Jackson had not married anyone after his wife's death  
  
"Daniel would you mind explaining this" Colonel J O'neil was finding that this day was proving to be a lot more interesting than he had expected  
  
Sam who could see her friend was in a state of shock urged the others not to keep the professor waiting. Daniel in silence led the way to his wife's office.  
  
Daniel couldn't believe how he had forgotten her, how could someone forget a woman like her! Her hair a dark chestnut mane that just skirted her shoulder blades, those eyes the deepest emerald green, her clothes always seemed to sculpt those curves whose form he had moulded beneath his hands, oh god how could he have forgotten. Scented spices always seemed to float around her and envelop him. Alex, she was his first love, his.  
  
"Daniel are you com'in because your wife is waiting for us"  
  
Jack wasn't going to let him off easy on this that was one thing in this situation that he knew for certain!  
  
Sam was as curious as Jack was but she knew in its own time this would all be explained so in a discrete whisper she told Jack  
  
" Oh Sam you are always such a spoil sport, couldn't I just have a little fun hmmm"  
  
"No Jack" was Sam's firm reply.  
  
Jack with a look meant only for Sam shook his head and entered the professor's office.  
  
  
  
Alex heard her heels echoing along the stone-floored corridor, it was a shock seeing him again, but at least she was expecting it! This was the part she hated most about her job; the deception. Reaching her office she nodded to her secretary and entered her sanctuary filled with her books and the paraphernalia that against regulations she carried around with her. It was then that she spotted it, the one thing that would give the game away too early. Quickly picking the offending article up she stuffed it in her drawer and slammed it shut, the sound echoed around the room of the old building, rubbing her arms she tried to stay the goose bumps that had begun to prickle her skin; whether they were from nervousness or cold she couldn't tell. Hearing voices approaching she smiled now it would begin.  
  
It was the older one that entered first and it was only now that she noted the amusement in those brown eyes. He was obviously even if she hadn't of known it beforehand the team's guiding hand; this was apparent so obviously in the bearing, that aura that radiated from the really good leaders. Next was the blonde woman Major Samantha Carter, Sam to her friends. She could tell that she had a hint of mischieviousness about her. They would be good friends she knew that now as Sam's blue eyes stared straight at her questioningly. Penetrating her office after the statuesque dark skinned Warrior was her Husband; Dr Daniel Jackson.  
  
  
  
"So you have some translations for me, they must be difficult if you cannot decipher them Dr Jackson, your reputation for translation at least is unblemished" she knew it would annoy him is she persisted in calling him Dr, she wanted it to.  
  
.  
  
"You've changed your hair" was the only thing he could manage to get his lips to voice  
  
"Well that's what the years will do with the assistance of a pair of scissors" I replied hoping the smile didn't betray my inner turmoil.  
  
"It used to be blonde!"  
  
"What can I say I fancied a change thought I'd go back to my roots" I could see this remark seemed to amuse him.  
  
"Why are you here? "  
  
Now to be evasive, obviously I couldn't tell him the truth that would uncover my whole mission. So I went with the best plan open to me ...... misdirection.  
  
"You don't have any right to question my actions any more Daniel, not that I would of let you when we were living together. But any moral obligation you had over me has gone now. So I suggest you hand me your manuscript or whatever it is you have brought with you, give me your address and I will return it to you when I have translated it"  
  
"I suppose I deserved that" Daniel knew that he had treated her badly and he had often wanted to explain to her why he had disappeared, died, and in all appearances risen from the dead! Unfortunately it was the eternal 'but'. He hadn't wanted to enough, it was too hard to explain to her that he had married another. And how to explain about the stargate a subject that she was ostracised from? How could he illustrate to her that it wasn't her fault, but his?  
  
"You already know my reply to that Dr Jackson! Now please if you wish me to translate your manuscript I'll need to see it first"  
  
"Look it's lovely to meet Mrs Jackson Daniel but please give her the manuscript thingy so Mrs Jackson can have a look at it and we can be on our way before its time to hang my stockings by the fire"  
  
"Jack I never realised. You have hidden depths, possibly that is one I wouldn't choose to explore!" Sam couldn't resist teasing her CO just a little.  
  
"My woollen Christmas stoking Sam, what were you thing of?"  
  
Daniel wasn't listening to his friends banter; his eyes were on Alex. Placing his bag on the desk he proceeded to prowl it's depths for the manuscript he had come all this way to secure a deciphered copy of.  
  
Handing it to her he watched as she slowly removed the plastic covering her hands effectively and very precisely removing the ancient manuscript from it's protective confines.  
  
Wordlessly as Daniel handed her the text she was careful to avoid touching his hands. That was a distraction she couldn't afford! Letting her eye's grace it's parameters she slowly let the cover rest upon the flat of her desk, she couldn't help but stare up into his eye's, From the look he gave her she knew he had as little comprehension as she of what he had let pass through his finger's to rest now so amazingly in her hands.  
  
"It's amazing" was all she could let pass over her lips  
  
"That is exactly how Daniel looked when he first turned the page, what is it about the picture that is so amazing?"  
  
Turning my gaze away from Daniel my training took over  
  
"The amazing thing about this picture is that it is in 3D this has never been seen in any Egyptian writings or freezes that I know of. If presume you have carried out the obligatory tests?  
  
Daniel looked at Jack how to explain this Teal'c spoke up before any had the chance to reply  
  
"The text is original"  
  
Good answer Teal'c effectively he had evaded that question for now but knowing Alex the way he had once known her she mightn't let that response surfice.  
  
"He's my post box number you can send it directly there, you will try and be as quick as you can?"  
  
"Daniel it's taken you how long to translate this book? Oh I forgot you haven't deciphered the text, but I will in my own time, my life as you may have noticed is not a dull one!"  
  
"Thanks Professor I'm sure Daniel looks forward to receiving it, if you'll excuse us we have to be on our way now, nice to meet you" Jack couldn't let this carry on he could see the strain appearing on Daniel's face and he had more compassion for his friend than he would ever let on.  
  
Turning to follow the others out of the rather neat office Daniel stoped to look once more at her, she 'had' changed but they're was still something that whispered around her edges of the old Alex the one he had fallen in love with. Like a rabbit caught in the headlights his face started as she glanced up tilting her head she smiled enigmatically, maybe things were best left unsaid the past it was said usually agreed. 


	3. chapter 3: All Hell Seems as if it might...

Part 3

It was beautiful country that passed across Alex's eyes as the car sped towards the base. The grasses seemed a blur across her field of vision. A Deep topaz blue rested above her, unmarred with clouds. The only thing to impair the tranquillity was the officer sitting next to her; General Harvey was a liaison for her between the British and the American's. A human pacifier he smoothed the way over the ocean that distanced the two governments. He was supposed to make her job easier, if she were kind she would say he was only a little inept. General Harvey was a yes man, and yes men never really have your best intentions at heart. .

Looking up as the car's engine was terminated she saw a large tunnel that reminded her of the railway line back home in England, the Victorian brick tunnel had been a source of endless treasure for her friends during the long summer holiday's. She remembered the dares, the tricks that as a group they had played; looking back she realised how stupid it had been. When you are a child you don't always notice the hidden danger's in seemingly inert situations. Smiling she acknowledged that a few times in her adult life the decisions that she had made hadn't always been the wisest choice. When your young you don't realise how short life can be or how fragile it is. In your adult life the excuses can only camouflage your mistakes not erase them.

Following General Harvey towards the entrance to the base she stroked a few imaginary creases from her dress uniform. The black suited her well but the hat, that had never sat well, some people were hat people it could safely be said that she wasn't one of them! Well Best foot forward as her Aunt always said.

Peter Simpkin hated Guard duty, he wanted to be in the depths of it all, literally. He wanted to be up there with SG1 fighting the Guald, receiving the glory and fame that seemed to shadow those that saved the world on a daily basis. (This was why Peter Simpkin remained on guard duty he really wasn't bright enough for anything else.) 

Shit he thought what a babe, I mean forget the Major Carter's, and the Captain Clay's this looker could have him any day, with a body like that she could give him a work out any day of the week. Her uniform wasn't something that graced these corridors with any frequency; it's stark Black only highlighted the alabaster glaze of her skin. Checking her pass he saluted as they gained admission into the base. 

As She walked into the lift Alex felt a nervous tremor enter the pit of her stomach, outwardly she may appear calm and self- assured, but even she couldn't help but admit to herself that she felt a little trepidation at this second meeting between her Husband and herself. Captain Herries met them as they exited the lift 

"General Harvey, General Hammond awaits you both in the Briefing room, if you'll follow me"

Daniel decided that he wasn't having a good day, firstly he had been late reporting on base, not unusual for him but today they were expecting a new member for SG1, some English Army officer. He had been so late that he had missed the briefing the General had called at 08:00, he had since discovered that his electricity bill was due and he had not noticed the red letters that had slipped underneath his mat. 

"Well, as you all know today there is a new addition to SG1. Commander Hemmings is an extremely experienced soldier, who left university with a doctorate in archaeology and ancient history so I can only hope she will be a very beneficial addition to the team" 

General Hammond would have continued but as he glanced up he saw the arrival of Captain Herries. Accompanying him were Two other Officers one who must be the new member of SG1. 

Alex entered the briefing room, it was fortuitous that General Harvey had positioned himself unknowingly so as to conceal her from everyone except General Hammond's view. Hammond was a well-built man who if she was being kind she would say was balding, but he had the appearance of a good leader indeed his reputation rested well upon his shoulders. 

"Commander Hemmings it is an honour to have your serve here your reputation has preceded you"

"Thank you General although you surprise me with that comment!" I replied

"The president himself speaks highly of you, you wouldn't have been approved for service on the stargate project otherwise"

"The president speaks highly of me! Well even I can't refuse a president can I?" I remembered distinctly our recant disagreement. The President wasn't a man who I had ever imagined would speak about me with praise unless it suited him to do so.

General Harvey turned to me; his torso still shielded me from SG1's view.

"Well Commander, I wish you well, serve your country and remember to check in with us every week"

"I always aim to serve my country well General, everytime I go out in it's service"

His reply to that was for my ears only, it appeared as if he did have a sense of humour after all! I mentally prepared myself for the imminent moment.

"Sg1 this is Commander Hemmings the new addition to your team"

On Hammond's words I turned, on Harvey's exit I had lost the concealment he had provided and I was now on full view to my new team members. I registered the shock on their features and also how quickly they concealed it. 

That was apart from Daniel.

"Dr Jackson you never told us that your wife was in the military"

Passing my eye's over to the speaker I couldn't help smiling at the puzzled expression that pervaded Teal'c face. Well the cat was out of the bag now literaly! I had hoped that that fact hadn't come to the General's notice this early in the game.

"Commander Hemming's" 

On these words the General turned to me and the look that was sketched on his face clearly meant that he expected an answer. Suddenly all around were the sounds of the alarms, and a voice repeating the words signalling that there was someone trying to use the Stargate without authorisation. It seemed that a reprieve had been granted. Not permanently that was clearly evident, but it gave me time to consider my explanation. 

Saved by the bell how true those words were right now.


	4. chapter 4:The past enters on a blast

Disclaimer None of the characters are mine, only the words are write my own. Long time, I know! Here's hoping it wont be as long again, Alex deserted me and left me alone amongst coursework but the summer is here soon maybe I'll get to add a few more chapters. 

Rebecca Harris 

Part four

We will discuss this later Commander; those were the words Hammond left me with after what seemed like an interminable silence; even though the sirens sounded all around. Daniel's look resonated through me enough that I didn't need words to take it's meaning. It was only reasonable for him to feel bewilderment, shock, and even anger, I had felt the very same emotions when I had discovered that my Husband was not in fact dead and was working on the very project I had been striving to participate in for as long as I could remember. Warm memories of those early stories come back to me almost as vivid as when they were first told 

Many years ago my Aunt related to me the account of how my great grandfather had discovered a large circle in the desert made of a metal unknown to man. As with all things Egyptian there were those who believed it held a curse my Grandfather being of a sound mind and sturdy disposition never held sway with such wild notions and proceeded to recover the artefact from its current home. He had however been unable himself to unlock the message of the ring and had died before any real progress was made. It was a family heirloom passed down through the generations a story recounted to the youth of the family who once old enough and deemed worthy enough were allowed to enter the sphere of the knowing ones.

Military record report how after an accidental activation the gate remained silent and the covers-tone had continued to be indecipherable for many years; until as military records tells us Dr Daniel Jackson unlocked the mysteries of the inscription on its ancient surface and in turn opened the door to a frightening, fascinating and very large universe. That was the 'official' story known to all military personnel with enough clearance. What wasn't known by any more than a handspan of people however was the real truth, the one that hides behind the half lie. Glancing up I notice that only Major Carter was present in the room standing by the door waiting I could only assume for me. 

……………………………

Well what a day this turned out to be Daniel's wife was our new team member not only that but it seems that her involvement with the British military was unknown to him. While it will be nice to have a female perspective at times I can tell that it is going to be a rocky road ahead, one that can only but be littered with the disclosure of secrets and lies. It sounds unreal and too much like a novel to be genuine facts, but, the truth as far as we know now is that Daniel is was married to the Officer occupying the briefing room. What further disclosures would be ejected into the microcosm that was the SGC? Colonel will look on it all with a wry amusement; no, stop, I know him better than that he will look out for Daniel and hope that he didn't get injured in the skirmishes that lay ahead.

"Well now is as good a time as any Commander"

"For what?"

With a smile I reply that she has to see the stargate at sometime as it was the reason why she was here wasn't it? 

"Of course, the Stargate is the reason why we are all here isn't it Major?"

Leaving her to follow my lead I head towards the entrance to the gate room, the sirens were still filling the air and now they were accompanied by the jet of liquid that fired out from the centre of the ring indicating the formation of a wormhole. Noticing her face I smile, perhaps she isn't as bad as she seems maybe that gaze of awe is genuine; because if she hurts Daniel I don't think I will be the only one in the line to hurt her right back.

……………………….

Well here I am once again the Stargate filled my senses and seemed to quieten my inner arguments; it was worth it I know that now standing here seeing the gate again. I still remember the first time I saw it in the flesh, I'd seen pictures, plans, drawings and other pictorial representations but physically I had been unable to touch it's surface until I was 14 years old. One summer while I was visiting my Aunt Katy she had said in a very mysterious way that it was about time that I darn well saw the legacy that the family had left me. So in her very cool convertible we took the trip out here to see the 'artefact' that I had heard and from her much about. 

Something distracted me away from my remembrances and brought me back to the present; a voice known to me. 

Shit! 

Could this get any better!

(Even I could not fail but notice how sarcastic I was getting)

It was Major Carter's voice I head next 

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Something has happened that we need to discuss. General Hammond can we go somewhere more private?"

General Hammond replied in the affirmative and turned to lead us to the briefing room that not more than fifteen minuets ago we had vacated I knew as soon as he saw me that he would recognise me. His eyes widened when he did and I could tell that he recalled my features from the time nearly seven years ago when we had served together for that month on that operation where the environment had been so humid that we had almost considered executing in the nude. I say almost, even I was not that adventurous! 

"Lieutenant Jackson I did not know that you had joined the Stargate programme, I didn't hear much of you after we that last time we worked together I never really got to thank you. You have been untraceable for many years "

"You have no reason to Thank me, I was just doing my job anyone would have done the same"

"You don't believe that any more than I do"

"Jacob do you know Commander Hemmings?" That came from General Hammond any not even I could fail to notice the emphasis he put on my surname.

"Yes, we worked together seven years ago. It was a joint operation between our two governments Commander Hemmings assisted us with a situation pertinent to both our countries. The Commander, Lieutenant Jackson as she was then saved my life"

"Dad? Commander?"

I had been prepared to just keep my head down for a while, settle in, just become part of the normal routine. It seems however that life and in particular my life was not going to run to plan. If it had I would be married now with a family; well technically I might still be………. I'm not sure about that one. Not really a president for spouses coming back from the dead; or anyone for that matter within the last few thousand years. I could feel a lot of eyes boring into me now and something had to be done about that, I would not have the whole base knowing my personal business that was not part of my objective personal or operational. It was however not myself who saved the situation but Colonel O'Neill.

"Look this is all nice and cosy but a) this is not the time or the place for war stories and B) this is not the time and the place for war stories."


End file.
